1. Field
The following description relates to a method of transmitting and receiving data using a precoding matrix.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, technology using a plurality of transmit antennas to transmit data in a mobile communication system has been in development. For example, multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) technology has attracted attention because it offers an increase in data throughput and link range without the need for additional bandwidth or transmission power. A status of a channel between a base station transmitting data and a terminal receiving the data, and vice versa, may need to be estimated to effectively use the plurality of transmit antennas.
A terminal may estimate a status of a channel between the terminal and a base station. The terminal may select an index of a precoding matrix based on the estimated status of the channel, and transmit the index of the precoding matrix to the base station. The base station may determine, as a precoding vector, a vector corresponding to the index of the precoding matrix, and may precode data and transmit the precoded data to the terminal.
In the example where the terminal receives signals from a plurality of base stations, signals transmitted from interference base stations may function as interference signals. Each of the interference base stations may need to be accurately aware of a channel status between each of the interference base stations and the terminal to minimize the effect of interference signals.
For this example, a terminal may estimate a status of a channel between the terminal and an interference base station, and transmit, to the interference base station, an interference index of a precoding matrix that is selected based on the estimated status of the channel.
However, where a plurality of interference base stations exists, an amount of channel status and interference information may increase, because a common interference index does not exist with respect to the plurality of interference base stations. Thus, performance of the terminal and the base stations may be deteriorated.